


While You Sleep

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Consensual Somnophilia, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Slight Grace Kink, Slight Wing Kink, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam and Lucifer indulge in one of Gabriel's (and their own) kinks.





	While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo 2019 for the square "Somnophilia"

Sam wakes up slowly. He‘s warm and comfortable, and someone is running gentle fingertips up and down his back.

“Wakey, wakey, Sammy.”

Sam blinks open one eye to shoot a half-hearted glare at Lucifer, who smiles back at him utterly unimpressed. His wings are out, all six of them in their magnificent shades of an early morning winter sky, and he’s raised the left one of the biggest set to shade Sam and the still-sleeping archangel tucked between them from the light streaming in through the window. Sam blinks again and then smiles slightly.

“Thank you.” He nods to the wing. “Forgot the blinds last night, huh?”

“We were rather busy,” Lucifer’s smile morphs into a smirk, his fingertips lingering just above the swell of Sam’s ass. Sam feels himself blush just a little as he reflexively clenches around the plug still in his hole and recalls exactly why they forgot to close the blinds yesterday.

“That was hot,” he murmurs, shivering a little at the memory of being filled over and over, archangelic stamina and grace-powered healing seeing him come again and again. He’d been an oversensitive, fucked-out mess by the end.

Lucifer’s smirk becomes a smile again, and he nods at Gabriel, who has his face hidden in Sam’s neck and is breathing softly, still fast asleep. “Want to indulge another little kink?”

Sam groans as his dick twitches in obvious interest at the suggestion.

 

Angels don’t need sleep, and Lucifer usually cuddles up with them and slips into something he once described to Sam as “my consciousness wandering through the sky” and Sam privately labelled as “meditation” because Lucifer’s explanation made his head spin, but Gabriel always had a hedonistic streak a mile wide (“He was the one who figured out how comfortable hammocks are if you’ve got wings”, Lucifer once told Sam as they watched Gabriel doze in one of those, his impressive, whiskey-colored wings draped over the grass to either side) and he _loves_ sleeping.

Gabriel also loves sex, and Sam probably shouldn’t have been surprised when the Messenger of God suggested combining these two passions.

He was more surprised at the discovery of how much he loved it himself, but the first time he woke up with the distinct lazy, sated post-orgasm feeling tingling through his body and Lucifer’s cock still inside him, he understood part of why Gabriel enjoys this.

The first time he pushed his own dick into Gabriel’s sleep-relaxed body, the archangel sleeping on under Lucifer’s gentle grace-infused order, he understood the other part. The implied trust is mind-blowing, and feeling Gabriel (or Lucifer, on the rare occasions the devil curls up between them and sleeps in a clear indication of what he wants) tighten around his cock as he wakes is just really fucking hot.

 

Sam needs no more reason than that to reach up and tug Lucifer down for a slow kiss that has the archangel breathing a little faster when he’s done, ice blue eyes glittering. “Taking that as a yes,” he murmurs and trails the fingers he just stroked Sam’s back with over Gabriel’s temple with a faint glow of grace.

“You or me?” Sam murmurs, stroking a hand down Gabriel’s back and over the swell of his ass to pull one leg over his hip, give them access to his entrance. Lucifer makes a low sound at the question and bites his lip. “You,” he finally decides, wings shifting a little behind him. “I know he loves waking up on your cock.”

“And you love watching us,” Sam teases with a smile, cupping one plump cheek and pulling Gabriel open further. “Open him up for me?”

Lucifer purrs agreement, running a hand down Gabriel’s side and between his cheeks. His fingers glow briefly before he moans quietly. “Fuck, he’s so relaxed he’s taking two fingers like it’s nothing.”

Sam shifts as his cock hardens further, glancing down the line of Gabriel’s back to where Lucifer is sliding two fingers slowly in and out of his brother’s hole. “He’s going to feel so fucking good,” he breathes, watching as Lucifer adds a third finger. “I think I changed my mind, Luc. Fuck him with me?”

Lucifer groans, looking up at him with molten eyes. “You kinky thing,” he breathes. Sam answers with a low laugh, leaning in to bite and suck at Lucifer’s mouth.

“He’ll love it, and you know it.”

“He will,” Lucifer agrees, his wings rustling again as he shifts. “On top of you?”

“Yeah,” Sam murmurs, his eyes on Lucifer’s wings. “Want to see those while we fuck him.”

Lucifer chuckles, stretching the wings in question lazily. “Kinky thing,” he repeats, then returns his attention  to where his fingers disappear in his brother’s hole. “Gonna need more fingers, Sammy.”

Sam blinks innocently, sliding his hand down to where Lucifer is fingering Gabriel. “Slick me up?”

Lucifer’s lips twitch as he pulls his fingers free (Gabriel gives a low whine between them, still asleep, and Lucifer makes a soothing noise at him) and takes Sam’s hand. A tingle of grace leaves his fingers dripping wet, too, and Lucifer guides his hand down to the already loosened hole and slides one of Sam’s in with one of his. Sam moans at the hot tightness around his finger. “Fuck, this is going to feel amazing.”

“It is,” Lucifer agrees, using his grace as well as their fingers now to stretch Gabriel’s hole enough to fit them both. “Is he getting hard?”

Sam nods, shifting a little. “Not as much as if he were awake, but his body is definitely interested,” he murmurs. “Probably going to come as soon as he’s awake.”

“We’re not gonna last long, either.” Lucifer pulls out, goes back in with two of Sam’s fingers wrapped in two of his. “Imagine how that’s going to feel, this hot little hole stretched around both of us, and then tightening as he wakes and comes…” he purrs, and Sam groans.

“Tease.”

“I’d be a tease if I didn’t intend on following through.” Lucifer grins. “I very much intend to follow through, Sammy. Roll onto your back for me, darling.”

Sam complies, carefully disentangling from Gabriel and rolling onto his back. He pulls himself up a little, so he can lean against their pillows and uses the lube still on his hand to slowly stroke his own cock. “Ready,” he tells his lover.

Lucifer uses a combination of  his natural strength and grace to drape Gabriel over  Sam, their sleeping lover utterly relaxed and pliable between them, and Sam groans as hot, slick tightness slides down over his cock, the added weight putting pressure on the plug still in his hole. “Fuck!”

“Yeah,” Lucifer agrees, watching as Gabriel’s hole swallows Sam’s cock so easily. He rubs a fingertip over the stretched rim and listens to Sam’s moan with a hungry look in his eyes. “Ready for more?”

Sam strokes greedy hands over Gabriel’s pliant body. “Go on,” he breathes, shivering as Gabriel’s breath brushes past his throat. He groans as Lucifer’s slick finger slowly slides in along his dick.

“Fuck, he’s tight,” the devil murmurs, slowly working on stretching Gabriel’s hole further. The sleeping Messenger gives a low whine, and Lucifer stills, grinning. “Wonder what he’s dreaming.”

“Probably not too far off the mark,” Sam grins back, then moans as Lucifer starts moving his hand again. “Fuck, tell me he’s stretched enough soon.”

“Just a bit more,” Lucifer murmurs. He uses another touch of grace to both lube up his fingers again and ease the stretch further, and grins wider at Sam’s whine. “Like that, hm? Should we tie you up soon and play with our grace a bit?”

Sam whines again and rocks his hips up, and Lucifer laughs. “Hold that thought,” he tells the hunter, pulls his fingers free and slowly, carefully pushes his own cock in beside Sam’s. Gabriel moans and shivers between them, still caught in Lucifer’s sleep “spell”, and Sam knows how he must feel – asleep, floaty, and drowning in pleasure. He groans and digs his fingers into Gabriel’s hips.

Lucifer echoes the groan, his wings flaring high, and at Sam’s gasp, he laughs, a little breathless, and rocks his hips into Gabriel. “You and your little wing kink,” he teases, watching Sam flush.

“They’re – of _fuck_ – they’re beautiful and you know it,” Sam retorts, picking up Lucifer’s pace as best he can. He’s close already from all the teasing, and with the position he’s in, the plug in his hole is providing delicious friction. “Close,” he breathes.

Lucifer preens, fluffing his feathers a bit. He reaches down with one arm and pulls Gabriel up against his chest, easily holding him there as he picks up his pace a little. “Want to come, Sammy? Leave our little Messenger a filthy mess?”

“Yes, please,” Sam moans, rocking up to feel the friction on his cock, the pressure of the plug, and Gabriel’s pliant body. “Luci, please…”

“Then come, Sammy,” Lucifer purrs, “fill our sleeping angel up, make him a mess.”

Sam groans and arches up, his hole clenching around the plug as he comes. Lucifer purrs at the sensation, keeps rocking his own hips to both prolong Sam’s pleasure and take his own. “Beautiful,” he praises, and laughs as Sam blushes further, sinking back down and panting. The hunter  hisses as his softening cock slips out of Gabriel’s body.

Lucifer gently lays Gabriel back down on top of Sam, using both arms to hold up his weight as he fucks faster and harder into the pliant body of the archangel, chasing his own release now. He loses it when Sam reaches up with both hands and pulls Gabriel’s cheeks apart so he can see his cock fuck in and out of the puffy hole. He comes with a moan that holds just a hint of his true voice, enough to have Gabriel stir a little between them.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, slumping on top of Gabriel. His wings drape heavily on either side of them, and Sam chuckles hoarsely.

“Agreed.”

Lucifer takes a moment to catch his breath and enjoy the hot, now come-drenched hole around his dick before he carefully pulls out and snaps up another plug, holding it up so Sam can see. The hunter groans approval, and Lucifer carefully pulls out  and slides the plug into his brother immediately, catching the come that’s already starting to dribble out. Gabriel makes a low sound but stays relaxed between them, and Sam chuckles. “He’s going to like that,” he murmurs, squeezing his lover’s rear gently. The devil nods.

“Nap?” he asks, sinking to the side and tugging Gabriel gently off Sam to rest between them again. He drapes a possessive wing over his lovers.

“Good idea.” Sam shifts with a low hiss, turning onto his side to tuck himself against Gabriel’s front again. “Think he’ll wake up?”

Lucifer takes a moment to ghost his mind over his brother’s, then shakes his head.

“He’s back under.” A gentle word in Enochian removes the earlier “suggestion”, and while Gabriel shifts a bit and makes a low sound, he settles again. Sam yawns, snuggling closer and closing his eyes.

“That was fun,” he murmurs.

“It was,” Lucifer agrees. He watches Sam drift off, and if he’s already plotting the naughty, naughty things he’d like to do to their hunter with Gabriel? Well, he _is_ the Father of Sin, he has to live up to the name. Right?


End file.
